Новый Орден джедаев
* * }} Новый Орден джедаев являлся возрожденной и реформированной организацией джедаев, созданной после завершения Великого истребления джедаев и падения Галактической Империи. Орден, состоящий из горстки рыцарей, медленно восстанавливался под началом Люка Скайуокера, сына бывшего джедая Энакина Скайуокера. Развиваясь достаточно медленно, Орден долгие годы представлял собой группу чувствительных к Силе существ с разным уровнем подготовки. После того как первой попытке обучения новых рыцарей помешал Возрожденный Император, Люк Скайуокер основал первый учебный центр джедаев, Праксеум джедаев, на Явине IV. Первая группа состояла из 12 учеников. В дальнейшем количество членов Ордена начало увеличиваться, а сам Орден стал важной частью Новой Республики. В силу этих обстоятельств джедаи часто подвергались атакам со стороны врагов Новой Республики, таких как адмирал Натаси Даала, Возрождённая Империя или Вторая Империя. Члены Ордена принимали участие во многих конфликтах в Галактике, таких как: Кризис Чёрного флота и Первое кореллианское восстание. Участие джедаев в жизни Галактики достигло своей кульминации во время Юужань-вонгской войны. Призванный защищать Галактику от любой угрозы, Орден сурово критиковался гражданами Галактики, и множество раз был ими предан. За время войны численность джедаев сократилась почти вдвое. Однако из этого беспощадного конфликта родился сильный централизованный Орден джедаев, который хранил Галактику в течении десятилетий вплоть до Ситско-имперской войны. Эта война разрушила Орден, а его членов сделала беглецами. Орден смог возродиться лишь в 138 ПБЯ. История Последний из старых, Первый из новых (4 - 10 ПБЯ) После уничтожения старого Ордена джедаев Императором Палпатином и его последующего ниспровержения в Галактике остался только один джедай: Люк Скайуокер. Сыграв ключевую роль в уничтожении Императора и искуплении его ученика Дарта Вейдера, Скайуокер остался единственным наследником благородного Ордена. Дорога к восстановлению Ордена была долгой и сопровождалась ошибками. Первые мысли об ученике стали посещать Люка Скайуокера сразу после битвы при Эндоре. Во время Вторжения сси-рууви Скайуокер познакомился с чувствительным к Силе молодым человеком по имени Дев Сибварра. После спасения мальчика из лап сси-руук Скайуокер планировал сделать его своим первым учеником. Однако во время битвы при Бакуре Дев получил несовместимые с жизнью травмы и умер на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола». После этих событий, возможно из-за смерти Сибварры, а возможно из-за растущего страха собственноручно создать нового Вейдера, Скайуокер отказался от мыслей об ученике Во время Нагайско-тофской войны, Скайуокер получил несколько просьб об обучении от молодых борцов за свободу, которые надеялись стать рыцарями-джедаями, но его нежелание становиться учителем осталось. Он отказался обучать юных кандидатов, сославшись на то, что он чувствует себя неготовым взять ученика. Когда Люк начал тренировать солдат для Восстания, бойцы вроде Киро, Барни и Рика Дуэла полагали, что Люк научит их использовать Силу, но были разочарованы когда Скайуокер отказался обучать их техникам работы с Силой. Отказ Люка имел негативное влияние на одного из первых просителей, Флинта, который стал озлобленным из-за нежелания Скайуокера обучить его и обратился на тёмную сторону. Нежелание Люка обучать сохранялось до тех пор, пока он не столкнулся с последствиями своей точки зрения. Молодая женщина по имени Вила пришла к Люку с требованием обучить ее. Когда он отказался, она попросила его помочь освободить ее родную планету Налдар. Там Люк лицом к лицу столкнулся с Флинтом, обратившимся на темную сторону после отказа Люка обучить его. В последующем сражении Вила была убита, а Флинт арестован властями Новой Республики. Люк начал осознавать, что его страх провала ошибочен, а его отказы приносят только беды. Люк пообещал искалонианинцу Киро обучить его, но прежде чем это случилось Киро принял участие в Нагайско-тофской войне и разочаровался в своем стремлении стать джедаям. После такого начала Люк решил отложить планы по созданию Нового Ордена джедаев до лучших времен. В течение нескольких лет после этих событий Скайуокер продолжал оттачивать собственные навыки и служить в качестве джедая по всей Галактике. Во время своих путешествий он сделал множество открытий касающихся джедаев на таких планетах как Циркарпус V, Тула и Датомир, где он кратко передал принцу Айсолдеру основные знания о Силе. Так как он не был чувствителен к Силе, принц избавил Люка от риска и стал для того отличным объектом для тренировки. В это время Скайуокер встретил многих людей, которые в будущем стали членами Ордена джедаев. Возможно самым известным из них являлся Кайл Катарн, с которым Скайуокер познакомился в 4 ПБЯ во время кризиса Долины джедаев. К тому времени Катарн уже обладал световым мечом и имел рудиментарные навыки обращения с Силой. Возвышение клонированного Императора заставило Скайуокера прекратить свое уединенное существование. Столкнувшись с его устрашающей мощью, Люк решил примкнуть к Палпатину и позволить ему обучить себя приемам обращения с Темной стороной, надеясь уничтожить его изнутри. Однако при этом сам Люк подпал под влияние Темной стороны Силы. Скайуокера вернула к Свету любовь его сестры Леи Органы Соло, которая также сумела завладеть драгоценным голокроном Императора. Во время побега от имперских сил вокруг Люка и Леи собралась группа чувствительных к Силе людей, которых Люк начал обучать. В нее входили Кам Солусар, Вима-Да-Бода, родные братья Исанна Джем и Райф, а также переживший истребление Эмпатойджайос Бранд. За победу над Императором пришлось заплатить дорогую цену – Джем, Райф и Бранд сложили свои жизни, а Вима сбежала обратно в преступный мир Нар-Шаддаа. Цена для самого Люка тоже была высокой – опыт использования Темной стороны навечно оставил шрам в его душе. Однако он познал свои возможности и получил представление о том, каких усилий будет стоить восстановление Ордена джедаев в Галактике. Его идеалы и могущество сделали Люка первым мастером-джедаем Нового Ордена. Другими достижениями были возвращение к Свету Кама и приобретение голокрона Бодо Бааса. Праксеум джедаев (11 - 18 ПБЯ) Во время кампании гранд-адмирала Трауна Люку явился призрак Оби-Вана Кеноби. Он возложил на Люка миссию по восстановлению Ордена Джедаев. Люк очень переживал из-за того, что он является последним из джедаев, но Оби-Ван смог развеять опасения Скайуокера фразой «Не последний из старых джедаев, Люк. Первый из новых». После поражения клонированного Императора Люк, заручившись поддержкой Новой Республики, решил основать Академию джедаев. Во время своих путешествий он разыскал несколько чувствительных к Силе кандидатов и теперь чувствовал себя готовым к обучению новых джедаев. Место для Академии было выбрано на Явине IV. Первая группа состояла из двенадцати студентов с Люком в качестве учителя. В группу входили Кам Солусар и Тионна Солусар, Кирана Ти, Дорск 81, Стрин, Ганторис, Мадуррин, Кайл Катарн, Бракисс и Корран Хорн. Позднее к ним присоединись Кип Дюррон, Силгал, Мара Джейд и Дал Конар. Прошло не слишком много времени до того, как стало понятно что в Академии не все ладно. Дух Экзара Куна, Тёмного лорда ситов, заключенный в древних храмах на поверхности луны, начал влиять на студентов Люка и переманивать их на темную сторону. Кун напал на Люка и погрузил его в кому. Под его влиянием Кип Дюррон, один из самых многообещающих студентов, покинул Академию захватив «Сокрушитель солнц». Он посеял панику во всей Галактике использовав супероружие для уничтожения планеты под названием Карида. В конечном итоге Люк пробудился, а дух Лорда ситов был побежден и уничтожен объединенными силами джедаев. Однако это было лишь одно из многих испытаний, с которыми пришлось столкнуться членам Ордена. В дальнейшем джедаи подвергались нападениям со стороны адмирала Даалы, Возрождённой Империи и Второй Империи. Развитие (18 - 22 ПБЯ) Несмотря на все препятствия, Орден джедаев продолжил развиваться и служить Галактике. В Орден вступали последователи других культов, связанных с Силой, таких как Железные рыцари, дженсаарай, матукай и ученики Школы тайной мудрости. Другие ученики появлялись в академии разнообразными способами. Например, чувствующая природную Силу Черил Триния была обнаружена группой республиканских исследователей на планете, покрытой джунглями, а один из рыцарей Старой Республики был спасен из плена на планете в Неизведанных Регионах. Разведка Новой Республики также сообщала Скайуокеру информацию о возможных кандидатах. Рыцари-джедаи сыграли ключевую роль в уничтожении боевой станции «Око Палпатина», помогли предотвратить эпидемию Семян смерти и остановили секту Последователей Рагноса – культ, целью которого было возрождение древнего Лорда ситов, Марки Рагноса. Они также принимали участие в нейтрализации станции «Балансир» во время Первого кореллианского восстания. В этот период увеличилось количество исследовательских миссий, в которых принимали участие джедаи. Были исследованы такие планеты как Чандрила, Оссус, Камино, Коррибан, Руусан, Бараб I и Борго Прайм. Одна из таких миссий в Ядре закончилась захватом одного из рыцарей-джедаев. Спасательная команда проследила его путь до планеты Пракит, дома Цитадели Инквизитория. После конфликта с Инквизитором Шинном джедай был благополучно спасен. Другие достижения Ордена заключались в успешной борьбе с работорговлей во Внешнем Кольце, предотвращении покушения на адмирала Акбара и заключении мирного соглашения между племенами дровианцев и гопсо'о на Ним-Дровисе (эта война продолжалась столетиями). Джедаи часто принимали участие в дипломатических миссиях, например на Иридонии. Обнаружение джедайских реликвий вроде джедайской брони на Гарне, световых мечей на Оссусе, голокрона Асли Кримсана на Вджуне и голокрона Арки Джета на Аркании добавили к знаниям Ордена методы древних мастеров. Многие из них были признаны, например система учитель-ученик, но не все. Не был введен запрет на брак. Устраивались даже джедайские свадебные церемонии для Тионны и Кама Солусаров и позднее, в 19 ПБЯ для Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд. Многие другие джедаи (Кирана Ти, Коран Хорн, Дэй Азур-Джеймин и Тирия Саркин Тайнер) вступали в брак с не-джедаями, а их дети становились следующим поколением Ордена. Также было решено отказаться от разделения семей, как это практиковалось в Старом Ордене. Теперь ученики могли жить вместе со своими семьями вблизи Академии. Академия юных джедаев (22 - 25 ПБЯ) После свадьбы с Марой Джейд Люк Скайуокер изменил принцип обучения в учебном центре, чтобы приспособить его для более молодых студентов. При этом он руководствовался советами своего прежнего учителя Йоды, который считал, что юные ученики лучше поддаются обучению. В 22 ПБЯ Праксеум стал Академией юных джедаев. В тот же год ученики Академии Энакин Соло и Тахири Вейла отыскали древнего мастера-джедая Икрита и освободили души плененных массасси из Золотого шара, артефакта темной стороны, созданного Тёмным лордом Экзаром Куном в 3997 ДБЯ для превращения душ массасси в топливо, питавшее его силы. Энакин и Тахири вместе с Тионной Солусар, Улдиром Локеттом и R2-D2 также отыскали в крепости Дарта Вейдера на Вджуне голокрон древнего джедая Асли Кримсана и световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби, которым он сражался в своем последнем поединке со своим бывшим учеником, а также пресекли попытки Орлока по созданию собственного Ордена джедаев. Позднее Люк и Мара Джейд Скайуокеры предприняли путешествие в Неизведанные Регионы с целью узнать судьбу «Сверхдальнего перелета», совместного проекта Старой Республики и прежнего Ордена джедаев. Сопровождаемые чисским аристократом Формби, коммандером Империи Руки Чаком Фелом, лжепосланником Новой Республики Дином Джинзлером (братом джедая Старой Республики Лораны Джинзлер) и несколькими джерунами (расой, находившейся в жестоком рабстве у кочевников вагаари), джедаи обнаружили, что выжившие после крушения участники проекта основали колонию в Неизведанных Регионах. Однако вскоре выяснилось, что джеруны на самом деле были вагаари пытаясь отомстить за поражение, нанесенное им чиссами десятилетия назад. Объединенные силы джедаев, чиссов, Империи Руки и колонистов «Сверхдальнего перелета» смогли остановить силы вагаари и разгромить их. В 23 ПБЯ Новый Орден джедаев столкнулся с Академией теней и ее могущественным союзником, Второй Империей, не признавшими Договор Пеллеона-Гаврисома, подписанный в 19 ПБЯ между Осколком Империи и Новой Республикой. Вторая Империя похищала могущественных в Силе детей, таких как племянники Люка Джейна и Джейсен Соло и их друг вуки Лоубакка, чтобы сделать их тёмными джедаями. Близнецы Соло вместе с Лоуи были спасены из Академии теней Люком Скайуокером и их близкой подругой Тенел Ка. Во время атаки на учебный центр на Явине IV Вторая Империя и Академия теней были уничтожены джедаями Люка Скайуокера, что подтвердило силу Нового Ордена джедаев. Юужань-вонгская война (25 - 29 ПБЯ) Казалось, что во время установившегося в Галактике относительного мира Орден джедаев вновь стал весомой силой. В Орден входило по крайней мере 100 рыцарей, а мастера активно обучали новых падаванов. Однако с началом Юужань-вонгской войны джедаи вынуждены были столкнуться с врагом, который мог поколебать сами основы Ордена. Общественное мнение повернулось против джедаев, а захватчики выслеживали и убивали их по всей Галактике. В этих условиях произошел раскол в Ордене, касавшийся методов борьбы с захватчиками. Более агрессивно настроенную фракцию возглавил Кип Дюррон, в то время как Люк Скайуокер оставался сторонником оборонительного подхода. Конфликт частично был разрешен с учреждением Совета мастеров, который старался найти общие ответы на волновавшие всех джедаев вопросы. Джедаи сыграли ключевую роль в победе в этой войне, но они заплатили за это дорогую цену. Количество джедаев сократилось вдвое, а их духовные искания стали куда более глубокими. Восстановление и обновление (30 ПБЯ — ) После окончания войны с юужань-вонгами Академия джедаев была перенесена на Оссус, а Высший совет обосновался в отстроенном заново Храме джедаев на Корусанте. Во время кризиса Темного улья Орден насчитывал около двухсот членов. К окончанию Роевой войны Люк Скайуокер официально провозгласил себя Гранд-мастером Ордена джедаев. Вторая галактическая гражданская война (40 - 41 ПБЯ) Орден джедаев продолжил наращивать свои влияние и мощь, расширяясь по всей Галактике и основывая обучающие центры на планетах типа Кореллии. В 40 ПБЯ Галактика вновь погрузилась в пучину гражданской войны, на этот раз между Конфедерацией и Галактическим Альянсом. Джедаи, хотя и хранили верность Галактическому Альянсу, всеми силами старались предотвратить конфликт. Однако их усилия пошли прахом, когда один из джедаев, Джейсен Соло, предал Орден и, склонившись на Тёмную сторону Силы, принял имя и титул Лорда ситов Дарта Кейдуса. Несмотря на то, что Альянс теперь контролировался Кейдусом, Люк и его Орден продолжили поддерживать Альянс, но не тот Альянс, которым руководил Джейсен. После битвы при Кашиике Орден заявил о своем нейтралитете и сформировал Коалицию джедаев. После этого джедаи были вынуждены удалиться на Эндор, где они создали временную базу. Были предприняты первые шаги по устранению Кейдуса от власти. В 41 ПБЯ Дарта Кейдуса убила на дуэли его собственная сестра, Джейна Соло, восстановив мир. Вскоре после окончания войны Коалиция джедаев была реформирована, и Новый Орден воссоединился с Галактическим Альянсом. Рыцарь-джедай Тахири Вейла, последняя выжившая из ситов Люмии, покинула Орден и поселилась вне Храма на Корусанте. Однако многие джедаи были в отчаянии, так как видели в Джейсене до его падения образец для подражания. Политическая напряжённость (43 ПБЯ — ) thumb|left|Люк Скайуокер в изгнанииПосле Второй галактической гражданской войны численность джедаев превысила тысячу. Пост главы Альянса вместо низложенного Кейдусом и впоследствии покончившего самоубийством Кэла Омаса заняла Натаси Даала. С первых же дней пребывания на своём посту она начала разжигать в обществе антиджедайские настроения, фактически возведя это в ранг государственной политики. Через два года напряжённость между Орденом джедаев и правительством Даалы достигла точки разрыва: в 43 ПБЯ в ответ на конфликт джедая-изгнанника Сеффа Хеллина с силами безопасности Даалы гранд-мастер Люк Скайуокер призвал всех джедаев вернуться в Храм на Корусанте. Небольшое время спустя рыцарь-джедай Вэлин Хорн впал в таинственный психоз, приводивший его в бурную ярость. Хотя Хорн был в конечном итоге остановлен Скайуокером, Даала вскоре отдала приказ арестовать Скайуокера за пренебрежение долгом и неспособность предотвратить падение Джейсена Соло на Тёмную сторону, что, по её мнению, и привело к войне. Люк был приговорён к десятилетнему изгнанию без права вмешательства в дела Ордена. Сын Люка, Бен Скайуокер, добровольно присоединился к нему в надежде выяснить причины падения Джейсена. На время изгнания Скайуокера исполняющим обязанности гранд-мастера стал Кент Хамнер. Его политика была боее нацелена на умиротворение жадной до власти Даалы, чем политика Скайуокера. В частности, Хамнер подчинился приказу, согласно которому каждого джедая во время несения службы должен был сопровождать отобранный её офисом наблюдатель (этот приказ в конечном итоге был отменён судом). С другой стороны, он же неофициально санкционировал создание Джейной Соло тайной группы, известной как «Тёмное слияние», активно работавшей на подрыв усилий Даалы по установлению контроля над Орденом. В это же время Вэлин Хорн был признан судом невменяемым; однако ввиду опасности его психического состояния для окружающих он был заморожен в карбоните до нахождения способа его излечения. Сефф Хеллин, страдавший той же самой болезнью, предпринял попытку его освободить, но был схвачен членами «Тёмного слияния», которые надеялись изучить странный психоз, не ставя в известность правительство Даалы. Той же самой болезнью была поражена младшая сестра Вэлина Хорна - Джизелла Хорн: она бежала из Храма, но была схвачена силами безопасности и, как и её брат, заморожена в карбоните. Примерно в то же время Затерянное племя ситов на планете Кеш почувствовало Люка в Силе, когда он вошёл в контакт с артефактом под названием Кодекс и опознало в нём того единственного, кто мог бы остановить их в их стремлении воссоздать Империю ситов. Узнав о Скайуокере от Корабля - Сферы медитации ситов - они послали элитную ударную команду, чтобы убить его. После того, как психозом были поражены ещё двое джедаев - Базел Варв и Якил Саав'ету - Галактический Альянс вновь попытался заполучить в свои руки сумасшедших джедаев. Категория:Новый Орден джедаев Категория:Организации Галактического Альянса Категория:Тайные общества Категория:Правоохранительные органы Кризис и возрождение В течение следующих 90 лет джедаи продолжали успешно развиваться, как впрочем и новая угроза ситов. В 130 ПБЯ Единые ситы вышел из тени и вступил в открытый конфликт с джедаями. В силу распада Галактического Альянса и объединения ситов с Новой Галактической Империей, джедаи стремительно теряли все свои козыри в борьбе с противником. Заключительный удар ситы нанесли, всеми силами атаковав Академию джедаев на Оссусе. Однако почти половине джедаев удалось спастись. Ордену пришлось скрыться, чтобы спастись от преследования Ситов и охотников на головами, жаждущих получить огромную награду за захват и доставку живого джедая. Главная надежда Ордена, Кейд Скайуокер, отказавшись от своего джедайского наследия и обучения, стал охотником за головами. В конечном результате в 138 ПБЯ Новый Орден джедаев, Империя в изгнании и Осколок Галактического Альянса победили ситов на Корусанте. Обучение и постижение путей Силы Философия у.]] В Новом Ордене джедаев акцент делался на обучение через опыт. Студенты были объединены в формальные классы, но у каждого была своя собственная программа обучения, которая позволяла развивать индивидуальные подходы к изучению Силы. Однако не все студенты были довольны таким положением вещей, особенно Корран Хорн, который даже покинул Орден, но вновь присоединился к джедаям некоторое время спустя. Люк Скайуокер наблюдал за всем процессом обучения, но в академии также были тренеры по отдельным дисциплинам. Так Кам Солусар преподавал студентам искусство боя на световых мечах, а Корран Хорн, бывший оперативник КорБеза, обучал студентов невооруженному бою и самозащите. Тионна Солусар специализировалась на истории и знаниях джедаев и передавала их студентам Академии. Со временем появилось достаточно квалифицированных рыцарей и мастеров И Орден смог частично вернуться к модели учитель-ученик, принятой в старом Ордене. Однако мастеров было еще слишком мало и у одного учителя могло быть несколько учеников. В соответствии с принципами обучения, принятыми в Ордене, ученики получали опыт, сопровождая мастера в его миссиях, а иногда выполняя свои собственные. Огромную пользу из такой системы извлек ученик Кайла Катарна Джейден Корр. Однако другой ученик Кайла – Рош Пенин – был недоволен своим обучением. Он считал, что его таланты неразвиваются, а сам Кайл сдерживает его рост. Джейден Корр сумел стать одним из самых успешных рыцарей Нового Ордена, в то время как Рош пал на темную сторону, однако сумел вернуться к Свету, получив урок терпения. Обучение в Новом Ордене Джедаев существенно отличалось от такового в старом Ордене, и было ближе к тому, что практиковалось перед Великой войной ситов. Джедаям позволялось вступать в брак и иметь детей, а у одного мастера могло быть одновременно несколько учеников. Джедаям позволялось использовать обычное оружие и броню наравне со световыми мечами, а ношение джедайских одежд больше не было обязательным. В течение долгого времени у Ордена не было централизованного управления, а каждый джедай обладал большой личной свободой и ответственностью. Создание светового меча Создание светового меча в новом Ордене происходило разными способами. Люк Скайуокер обнаружил инструкции самого Оби-Вана Кеноби по созданию светового меча в его хижине на Татуине. Люк использовал их самостоятельно, а позднее передал своим ученикам. Также были восстановлены некоторые другие способы. Дух Экзара Куна помог Ганторису создать меч с изменяющейся длиной клинка. Корран Хорн сумел создать такой самостоятельно, используя записи своего деда Ростека Хорна. Иногда некоторые особенно талантливые студенты, такие как Джейден Корр, могли создавать собственные световые мечи не пользуясь формальной инструкцией. Люк Скайуокер также создал уникальный световой меч, известный как шото, для поединка с Люмией во время Нагайско-тофской войны. Дизайн меча был разработан специально для противодействия световому кнуту – оружию Люмии. Люк хранил секрет этого меча много лет, но научил свою жену Мару как его создать. Однако джедаи столкнулись с проблемой нехватки кристаллов для световых мечей. Пещеры Илума и система Адега были потеряны для джедаев, а поиск новых мест был связан с большим риском. Отсутствие единого источника кристаллов вынуждало использовать подручные материалы, что приводило к различиям в окраске лезвий. Например, в световом мече Люка Скайуокера используется осколок кристалла Кайбурр, в мече Тенел Ка – камень из короны хейпанских правителей, в мече Джейсена Соло – драгоценный камень коруска, а в мече Джейны Соло – искусственный синтетический кристалл, изготовленный с помощью техники, которая обычно считается ситской. Кроме того, было принято делать рукояти, отражающие внутренний мир джедая. Например рукоять меча Силгал была гладкая, серебристого цвета, с тонкими углублениями, похожая на кораллы с родной планеты Силгал Мон-Каламари. Рукоять меча Тенел Ка была сделана из зуба ранкора, а Корран Хорн собрал рукоять своего первого меча из обломка руля гравицикла. Обучение искусству боя на световых мечах Вследствие Великого истребления джедаев прежние формы владения световым мечом были утеряны. Однако с основанием Академии началось их восстановление. Кам Солусар преподавал первым студентам основы владения световым мечом, возможно также элементы Шии-Чо, основной техники боя на световых мечах. Солусар также обучал студентов Академии Трем кольцам защиты. Наряду со знаниями Кама сведения джедаев были дополнены информацией, полученной от дженсаарай. Их основателями были бывшие рыцари джедаи и падаваны, и они еще хранили знания об оригинальных техниках, которые использовал прежний Орден. Впоследствии к этим знаниям добавились навыки Кайла Катарна, и к 14 ПБЯ Орден развил свои собственные стили боя, наполненные оригинальными катами и приемами. Выделяли три формы боя: Быстрый стиль, Средний стиль и Мощный стиль. Академия также предоставила студентам специальные тренировочные мечи, хотя студенты вроде Роша Пенина высмеивали их использование. Члены Нового Ордена джедаев К 138 ПБЯ. († — смерть подтверждена); (ω — бывший член старого Ордена джедаев) Гранд-мастера * Люк Скайуокер † * Кент Хамнер † (во время изгнания Люка) * Саба Себатайн (во время изгнания Люка) Члены Высшего совета джедаев Мастера-джедаи Рыцари-джедаи Ученики/Студенты Джедаи, покинувшие Орден Падшие джедаи * Бракисс † * Десанн † * Бэй Гандан † * Дольф Куэллер † * Лаксум † ω * Алема Рар † * Джейсен Соло † Появления *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Invasion'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Источники *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena'' * * * * *''Polyhedron 108'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * }} Внешние ссылки *Новый Орден джедаев на сайте "holonet.ru" Категория:Новый Орден джедаев Категория:Организации Галактического Альянса Категория:Тайные общества Категория:Правоохранительные органы